bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Adonis Grayson
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | cross = | years = 2002–2013, 2015– | first = May 9, 2002 | last = | family = Grayson/D'Angelo | alias = Donnie Zane | born = Adonis Talbot Rosewood Institute , | died = | residence = Jericho City, USA | occupation = (2013–15) (2003–13) / (1999–2001) | spouse = Tiffany Mitchell (1999–2006) Chelsea Dawson (2003) Imani Babatunde (2006–2007) Karina Orion (2008) Samira Kumar (2009–10, 2013–) | romances = Genna Fallon (1997) Sheridan Montgomery Monica Thompson (2004–05) Carly Grayson | father = Nicholas Grayson | mother = Amelia Grayson | adoptivefather = Buster Talbot | adoptivemother = Simone Hawkins-Talbot | stepfather = Chuck Ashton (2007–2009) | stepmother = Kayla Davis (2006–2008) Livvie Love (2009–2012) | sisters = Joey Grayson Marina Grayson | halfbrothers = Stone Fox Terence Grayson Hunter Grayson | halfsisters = Nikki Grayson Emily Fox | sons = Zane Grayson Rushon Grayson Caleb Grayson | daughters = Brandy Grayson Leela Grayson | adoptivedaughters = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | nephews = Storm Fox Kadeem Grayson Trey Mitchell Nico Grayson Isaiah Grayson | nieces = Jasmine Grayson Raven Mitchell Simone Banks Morgan Grayson | grandfathers = Terry Grayson Dante D'Angelo Rufus Hawkins | grandmothers = Valerie Grayson Katheryn Fox Claudette Hawkins | uncles = Sonny D'Angelo André D'Angelo Razor Jerome Elijah D'Angelo Lincoln Clarke Xavier Fox | aunts = Vicki Grayson Whitney Fox Marina D'Angelo Estelle Hawkins Felicity Delatour Vivian Winters | cousins = Zoe Grayson Sage D'Angelo EJ D'Angelo Luca D'Angelo Rocky D'Angelo Cordelia Porter Marcus Fox Grayson Porter Jennifer D'Angelo | relatives = }} Adonis Caleb "Donnie" Grayson (né Talbot) is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Created as one of the main characters of the origin series If Tomorrow Comes, Adonis is one of the central characters in the revamped adaptation. From 2002 to 2012, the character's most significant plots include his struggle to find his place in his new family and his failed romances with his several love interests. In a very brief amount of time, Adonis becomes one of the cornerstones of the series as he is a linchpin character in the show's mythology. Adonis is introduced in 2002 estranged adopted brother of Joelle "Joey" Grayson, the long lost daughter of Nicholas Grayson and Amelia Kane, who later becomes the family's bodyguard. In 2003, it is revealed that Donnie is also adopted and that he is the product of Nick and Amelia's first affair, which destroyed his first marriage. In addition to driving a wedge between his father and his older siblings, Nikki & Terence, Donnie's arrival also destroys Nick and Amelia's marriage due to Amelia keeping his existence a secret and additionally exposes that his grandmother, fashion designer Katheryn Fox orchestrated his abduction. In 2012, Adonis, along with his sisters Joey and Marina fulfill a 60 year old D'Angelo family prophecy when their grandfather Dante sacrifices himself to protect to protect them. Adonis is written out in 2012 when he joins the FBI. He returns in 2013 to attend his parents wedding. Adonis is reintroduced to the canvas in 2015 indefinitely. Adonis is also known for his many romances. Upon introduction, Donnie is involved in love triangle with mother and daughter, Chelsea Dawson and Sheridan Montgomery. Next Donnie falls for mafia princess Karina Orion though he gets stuck in a marriage of convince with Imani Babatunde when she gets pregnant with his child. The marriage falls apart after Imani suffers a miscarriage and he reunites with Karina. However, Donnie and Karina's brief marriage falls apart when it is revealed to be a business decision for Karina and her family. In addition, Karina's lie of omission about Donnie's son Zane also drives a wedge between them. In 2009, Donnie enters into an unlikely marriage with his ex-girlfriend Samira Kumar, who was actually hired to kill him, and the two fall in love. The marriage produces two children, Caleb and Leela. He also fathers twins Rushon and Brandy, from his first marriage to Tiffany Mitchell. Storylines 2002–2013 On May 9, 2002, the 21 year old Donnie Zane breaks up a fight at a local night club where he works in Atlanta and escorts the teenage Joelle out before the police arrive on the scene. Donnie waits with Joelle for her ride, he is shocked when she claims to be his little sister, Joey, whom he hasn't seen in 12 years. When he ask her to prove it, she calls him by his birth name, Adonis Caleb Talbot. Joey invites him to their aunt Estelle's wedding, as she is set to marry his estranged father, Buster. While Joey doesn't approve of the wedding feeling as if his father and aunt are betraying his late mother, he attends for Joey. Adonis is shocked to learn Joey was adopted, and she now lives with her birth parents, the wealthy Nicholas and Amelia Grayson. Trying to cope with the news that the sister whom he has longed for is not his sister, Adonis has a drunken one-night-stand with an older woman called Sheri. After he saves Amelia from a botched mob hit, Nick offers him a job as Amelia and Joey's new bodyguard and offers to let him stay in the guest house at the Grayson estate. Adonis dates Chelsea Dawson after he helps her change a flat tire. Nick fires Adonis upon discovering he is trying to implicate Nick in his late mother's murder. Nick blackmails Adonis into leaving town threatening to expose his criminal past which leads to Buster disowning him. Adonis returns to town in 2003, having obtained his private investigator's license when he is hired to investigate the 5 year old murder of Palmer Queen, a crime that Nick's son Terence has already been convicted of. He ingratiates himself to Amelia this time when he accompanies her to a charity gala and rescues her alcoholic mother Katheryn from public humiliation. Adonis and Chelsea elope on June 27. At Katheryn's annual 4th of July party, Chelsea introduces him to her parents, including her mother, Sheridan, whom Adonis recognizes as his one-night-stand, Sheri. Meanwhile, Donnie's investigation exonerates Nick's son Terence, but implicates Terence's wife, Carly. On Nick's birthday, Carly is officially arrested for Palmer's murder leaving torn between her parents and her brother. After Terence skips town and severs all ties with the Graysons, Nick takes out a restraining order against him to keep him away from Joey. However, Donnie and Joey arrange secret meetings with help from Stella and Joey's tutor, Monica Thompson. With his divorce from Chelsea, Donnie pursues a romance with Sheridan, after a few more flings, she ultimately rejects him for Chelsea's sake. When Donnie accompanies Monica to the annual Halloween party for another meeting with Joey, he is shot by Joey's older sister Nikki Mitchell who blames him for Terence's estrangement from the Graysons. Adonis wakes up to the revelation that Amelia and Nick are also his biological parents, whom Amelia gave away at birth. While Amelia welcomes Donnie with open arms, Nick is torn between Donnie and two older siblings. In 2004, Adonis moves in with his grandmother Katheryn and a recently divorced Amelia. Donnie is relieved when Carly is released from prison after it comes out that she killed Palmer in self-defense. At Monica's encouragement, Donnie familiarizes himself with his family's dark history. In addition to contacting his other two siblings, Adonis also learns more about Amelia's history of mental illness, which led to her giving him away at birth. Katheryn plays matchmaker when she sets Donnie and Monica on a date to the Dinah and Livvie Love Valentine's Day concert. Monica and Adonis grow closer when she helps him care for his elderly grandfather Rufus after he suffers a stroke. After nearly sleeping together, Adonis ask Monica to take things slow as he hasn't had much luck in relationships. Donnie soon confides in Monica that he was falsely accused and convicted of rape in high school. In October 2004, Donnie goes back to Atlanta to finalizes the sale of his house and ask Monica to take time and rethink a serious relationship with him. Donnie returns on Thanksgiving and with pressure from Buster, he confronts Nick about his affair with Simone. While Nick admits to the affair, he swears he didn't kill Simone and claims he would've been in Jericho City at the time of her murder. In 2005, Adonis reveals to Monica that he is still married to his first wife and they slept together when they met again. While they have officially filed for divorce, it will take at least a year before everything is finalized. Despite all of his baggage, Monica is adamant about pursuing a romance with Adonis. Meanwhile, Donnie renews his efforts to find Simone's killer, he stretches himself thin trying to the peace between Nick and Buster. Rufus decides to move to a longterm rehab facility much to Donnie's dismay. While clearing out his belongings, Rufus gives Adonis an antique hunting knife. In the spring of 2005, Donnie and Monica consummate their relationship and move in together. In June 2005, Joey shocks Adonis when she identifies the knife as the one that was used to kill Simone. Rufus reveals he gave it to Buster on his wedding day. Donnie ask Joey to keep quiet about their suspicions while he has the knife tested for DNA and fingerprints. However, Joey gets into a fight with Buster and accuses him of killing Simone but Buster claims his innocence. However, Donnie overhears the confrontation and suspects he is lying. After a partial fingerprint and Simone's blood are found on the knife, Buster is arrested at Katheryn's 4th of July party. Adonis is shocked when he is contacted by his divorce attorney who reveals that his wife is heavily pregnant and due to give birth any day. Donnie reluctantly goes to Atlanta, and this time takes Monica with him. The couple returns with twins Rushon and Brandy in August 2005 and reveal that he has taken custody of the twins while his their mother recovers from a c-section. In November 2005, Donnie and Monica split because she feels he isn't stable enough for a relationship right now. After Rufus suffers another stroke, Donnie is comforted by Karina Orion. In January 2006, Adonis takes the Grayson name to distance himself from Buster. Meanwhile, he gains sole custody of the twins in his divorce and his ex-wife disappears. On Valentine's Day, Adonis attends a speed dating event and runs into Karina. While their is an obvious spark, Adonis leaves with Imani Babatunde, and they have a one-night-stand. Later, Katheryn sets Adonis up on a disastrous blind date and he runs into Karina afterward and ask her out instead. However, the budding romance is halted when Imani reveals she's pregnant and plans to terminate because she isn't married, and Karina agrees. Adonis confides in Joey and, his parents, reluctantly, that he was already forced to walk away from a child and can't do it again. After he splits with Karina, Adonis pleads with Imani to call off the abortion. After her adamant refusal to give birth to a child out of wedlock, Adonis impulsively proposes and they elope on April 4. The newly weds bond over the pregnancy making Karina extremely jealous. Karina attempts to seduce him but he rejects her refusing to jeopardize his relationship with his child. In June 2006, Imani tells Adonis she wants a divorce so he can be with Karina but she changes her mind when he professes his love for her. Nick chastises Adonis because he knows he is lying and begs Donnie to learn from his mistakes with Nikki and Terence's mother. At Kay's 4th of July party, Karina exposes that Imani is drunk and accuses her of lying about the pregnancy. Imani admits that she suffered a miscarried. Donnie is furious with her for lying and she calls him out for lying about his feelings for her. After an amicable divorce, and a hefty settle, Adonis reunites with Karina. While Adonis keeps his guard up with Karina, he opens up to Amelia and Katheryn about the rape accusation and reveals his accuser gave birth to his son and after Buster pulled strings to get him house arrest, her criminal family ran him out of town. In December 2006, Amelia oldest brother Sonny D'Angelo summons the entire D'Angelo family to announce the patriarch Dante is back in town. Though comatose, Dante's presence could present a danger as his enemies look could take advantage of his vulnerable state. In 2007, Adonis goes back to London when after Buster is attacked in prison. Buster reveals he's that his accuser is out for blood. Meanwhile, Karina's uncle Dino Antoinelli tries to pressure Adonis into marrying his niece. Meanwhile, Adonis comforts Nikki as she divorces her husband Jeremy. Jeremy reveals that he is being blackmailed by Dante's stepson Tony Parisi. Adonis follows Tony and finds Dante is awake only to be attacked by Tony whom imprisons him at the D'Angelo estate along with Yolanda Grayson, Nikki's estranged mother. After their escape, Yolanda reveals that Dante's deranged son André has been posing as his cousin Tony. Adonis breaks into André's penthouse where he finds the real Tony and helps him escape. Adonis is later arrested for André's murder as he was the last person to see him alive. When Amelia learns that André ordered Adonis's execution before he died, Nick helps him escape to London where he reunites with with his ex-girlfriend Genna Fallon. Horrified at the sight of Adonis, Genna begs him to leave but they are interrupted by a little boy and a bouncer who kicks Donnie out. Adonis visits his childhood home only to be abducted by armed thugs, beaten nearly to death, and delivered to Fallon's pub, and Genna. Realizing he's going to die, Adonis is shocked when Genna claims that he didn't rape her in high school, and claims she identified the wrong man. Adonis goes to the hospital for treatment and Genna offers to cover his medical bills but Adonis refuses. Before they part way, Genna reveals that she has changed her original statement and Donnie will be exonerated of the rape charges soon. Unfortunately, upon his return, Donnie is arrested for André's murder and sent to prison until the trial. Donnie is devastated to learn Nick was killed by André's henchman after they switched clothes. Nikki marries André's son EJ hoping to facilitate a truce between the Grayson and D'Angelo families and Donnie is exonerated when someone else suddenly confesses to André's murder. Dino later visits Adonis and reveals he bribed a terminally ill cancer patient to confess to André's. Dino orders Donnie to marry Karina or else he'll rot in prison. Adonis reluctantly proposes to Karina at midnight on Christmas. 2008 At their engagement party in 2008, Karina introduces Genna as her best friend from boarding school and when Genna pretends they are meeting for the first time, Adonis goes along with it. Meanwhile, Karina reveals she is pregnant and feeling trapped, Adonis confides in Genna that he is being forced to marry Karina. Adonis then shares a happy reunion with Nick who is revealed to be alive when EJ rescues him from André's dungeon. Donnie tells Nick about Genna changing her statement and about her son but Nick warns him not to question the boy's paternity. When he learns the boy named is Zane, Adonis confronts Genna who explains that Zane was named by Donnie's former best friend, the late Chase Stewart. However, Adonis and Karina's wedding reception is interrupted by a very much alive Chase. After their honeymoon, Adonis and Karina go on a double date with Chase and Genna. Worried for the baby when he finds her drunk, Adonis tries to take her to the hospital but Karina reveals that she faked her pregnancy and their marriage is built on lies. Karina reveals that André, Dino and Genna's father Seth Krueger set out to establish an international crime syndicate and the marriage was part of the deal. Adonis demands to know how Genna plans to hold up her family's end of the deal and she reveals he is Zane's father. But when they agree to tell Zane, Chase kidnaps him. Adonis and Genna track them to the local train station where he gets into a fight with Chase. When Chase pulls a gun on Zane, Donnie takes the bullet and before he is rushed into emergency surgery, Donnie tells Zane he is his father. Donnie awakens to find his family has taken desperate measures to keep him in town as a bitter Karina tried to take him out of town to keep him away from Genna and Zane. While in college, Donnie applied to the FBI and was rejected due to the rape conviction. The Graysons appeal to the bureau to keep him in the country. After Donnie gets Karina to agree to the divorce, he is abducted from the hospital on Halloween by his childhood best friend Samira Kumar who had been posing as a nurse. At her safe house, Samira admits she was hired by an unknown party to kill him. While she won't go through with her assignment, Samira wants Donnie to fake his death. Donnie refuses to walk away from Zane and gets Samira to deliver a letter to his school. With his divorce final, Donnie begs Samira to call off the hit so he can be with his son. As they weigh their options, Donnie and Samira reminisce about their childhood. Out of desperation, Donnie appeals to the FBI for help and they suggest the duo marry as they think it will force Samira's boss out of hiding. He is against it fearing it will further complicate his fragile relationship with Zane. However, when Donnie and Samira are still stuck in the safe house for Christmas, Donnie gets desperate and agrees to the union. 2009 With the help of the bureau, Donnie and Samira organize a small ceremony in January 2009 and their families are invited to attend. The wedding upsets Samira's father Muhammad Kumar in particular as he has recently lost his wife and Samira was nowhere to be found due to her assignment. Nick and Amelia force Donnie to tell them the truth about the marriage and Nick sets out to have it annulled but Donnie talks him out of it. He later tells Katheryn about their past and admits that he did have a crush on Samira growing up. 2010 2011 2012 2013 2015– Global Security Bureau 2016 2017 2018 2019 Development Creation and background }} The character of Adonis Grayson (aka Adonis "Donnie" Talbot) is based on the character of Lloyd Antonio, one of the characters from the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes. As the illegitimate son of mobster Nicolas Walker and mob princess Jessica Antonio, Lloyd finds himself in the middle of two warring families, the Walkers and the Santiagos. He also must deal with Tony Valderama, the man that raised him waging war against his biological father. In the original series, Lloyd has six half siblings and is the father of three children. The character was also featured in a romantic triangle with his first cousin, Michael Thomas, and his wife Monique Thomas. The character has been adapted several times; originally named for R&B singer, , the character's name was later changed to Chase Evans, Harper Jones, and is currently Adonis Talbot — named for 's character in . In flashbacks, Adonis's birth and conception are explained 22 years after his birth. Amelia leaves town in May 1980 to find Nick living in New York. Unbeknownst to Nick, he is interacting with Amelia's alter – Camelia whom seduces Nick as his wife Yolanda walks in on them. After another alter, Lia kills Sterling Fox, Amelia is committed to the Rosewood Psychiatric Institute in England by her husband Gary, and her mother Cynthia. Katheryn Fox discovers she is pregnant and conspires with another of Amelia's alters, Thea, to put the child up for adoption. Amelia, now as a fourth alter, Princess, gives birth on March 16, 1981 and rejects the child. After Thea forges Amelia's signature to relinquish her parental rights, the child is adopted by Buster and Simone, two employees at the hospital. In 1987, Simone adopts a daughter, Joelle against Buster's wishes, and they separate in early 1990 because of it. As a child, Donnie befriends Indian exchange student, Samira Kumara whom he is madly in love with. However, she moves away when Donnie is 6 years old. Soon Donnie makes friends with Chase Stewart and Rushon "Rush" Zane and the trio are literally inseparable. As a teen, Donnie is quite the ladies man but the brief dalliances don't last long. Rush's girlfriend Genna Fallon always says Donnie would be a great catch for someone but he isn't interested in anything serious. In 1997, a 16 year old Donnie steals a bike to go joy riding. Unbeknownst to Donnie, the bike belongs to a local gang and they are looking for him. When they find Rush with the bike instead, he is stabbed to death. Devastated by Rush's death, Adonis and Genna have one-night-stand at a party. Chase finds Genna crying in bed and when she says Donnie hurt her, Chase accuses Donnie of raping Genna and she doesn't deny it. While he maintains his innocence, a paternity test for Genna's unborn child makes him look guilty. When Donnie is convicted, Buster uses his law enforcement connections to keep Donnie out of prison. However, Donnie isn't safe and must leave the country to avoid execution at the hands of Genna's vengeful family. Donnie relocates to the United States in 1999 where he enters into a with Tiffany Mitchell. Personality Relationships References Grayson James|date=May 12, 2013|accessdate=May 12, 2013}}}} External Links * Category:Characters introduced in 2002 Category:Grayson family Category:D'Angelo family Category:1981 births